


Hiding in Plain Sight

by FelineFeral



Series: 30 prompts table [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Dean excelled in hiding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 2. Powder  
> Character/Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 179  
> Warning: Everything up to Season 5 is fair game.   
> Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

Dean looked into the bathroom mirror and pulled at his collar. He couldn’t make the shirt cover the mark on his neck without looking completely foolish. Growling softly Dean made sure the bathroom door was locked. 

Returning to the mirror he rifled through his bag opening a small pouch on the bottom. Pulling out a container of concealer Dean dabbed it on his neck working at making the mark disappear. When he was satisfied no one could see it or the make-up Dean shoved the container back into the pouch and zipped it shut again, making sure it was covered by his clothes. 

Hearing the motel room door open and Sam holler for him Dean left the bathroom. His thoughts while he talked to Sam where on the mark. Didn’t Castiel already have a large enough mark on him? He had to go adding hickeys Dean couldn’t hide with clothing. It was going to be hard to keep the relationship between Cas and himself a secret from Sam if he had to keep running to the powder room.


End file.
